


Time to Sparkle and Dazzle

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the infamous all night "date night' that ended up on the Brooklyn Bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Sparkle and Dazzle

After all the gossip settled from Sofia Reyes’ public humiliation of Daniel Meade on AM television and Betty had finally discovered him hiding at home, rather than licking ‘anything that moved’ in Rio as the world seemed to think, his big evening out with Betty had become the latest fodder for Mode water cooler talk among the employees.

“Did you hear how desperate Daniel is getting? He took that ugly assistant of his out to dinner! And I heard he kept telling the waiters there that he was expecting Giselle!”

Henry Grubstick tried not to listen to idol gossip down in the accounting department. But hearing Betty Suarez name piqued his attention and then finding out she was now seeing her boss made his stomach feel as if it was twisting in knots. It couldn’t be, could it? Sweet Betty? His Betty? The one he couldn’t stop staring at every time he saw her? 

He knew she wasn’t the usual stick insect model that worked at Mode and that’s one of the many things that caught his eye when he first saw her. He liked a girl with an actual woman’s figure, like Betty. And a sweet, caring person like she seemed to be. Not some shallow, rude girl like most of the models or wannabe models/actresses that tended to make their way into the glitzy fashion world at Mode Magazine. 

Even in accounting, many of the girls were all about who the latest designer was. Somehow, he didn’t think Betty knew or cared and that was just another checkmark in her ‘pros’ list as far as Henry was concerned.

He decided to take matters in his own hands, and looked at his ‘cubicle neighbor’, Kenny, grabbing the expense report off his desk, “I’ll take this up to Mr. Meade, Kenny. You can go have an extra coffee break, if you want.”

Kenny smiled, looking at Henry suspiciously, “Oh, yeah, Ferschnizle, Grubstickle! You gonna go check on the Betty biscuit, my brother, ain’t you? I’ve seen how you roll. You wanna go all night long, dancing on her ceiling, am I right? Or am I right?”

Henry gave Kenny an annoyed look, rolling his eyes, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Kenny. But then again, I usually don’t. And I think it’s probably better that way. I’ll see you later.”

Kenny smirked, and tried to give Henry a complicated handshake, but obviously had no idea what he was doing and Henry just walked away. 

Kenny threw up his hands, “Leave a brother hanging? Okay, okay, I see how it is!”

As Henry walked purposefully into the elevator, he overheard that loud and rather obnoxious girl at the orange donut talking to the guy she always seemed to hang around, “I swear, I tried to set Daniel up, but as usual, that stupid Betty messed things up! 

She showed up, so the paparazzi thought he was supposed to be meeting her there and nobody suspected he actually got stood up by Giselle! She’s like an evil, ugly genius or something! Like that Dr. Evil! You’ve got to help me think of another way to show loyalty to Wilhelmina, Marc! I can’t be pretty AND smart! It’s just too much like work!”

Marc thought a moment, “Well, maybe you could…”

Henry couldn’t help himself, “Betty is NOT ugly! She’s a beautiful girl! You two should stop gossiping and actually do some work!”

As he approached, the two suddenly turned to him, eyeing him as if he were an ice cream cone, “Ooh, it’s Donnie Dork-o! Where did you come from, Mr. Nerdly? The basement?”

“Basement?” Marc snickered at his friend’s faux pas. “Oh, sweetie, I think you mean dungeon! I think that’s some game these dorks all play, isn’t it? Dungeons and dorks?”

“I think you mean Dungeons and Dragons.” Henry corrected the curly-headed man who he now recognized as the sycophant of none other than Wilhelmina Slater, Marc St. James.

The man eyed him up and down, then walked around him, and shook his head, smiling knowingly, “No, I know what I mean. Only dorks like you would even KNOW that!” The man laughed and held out his arm to the blonde, “Come on, Mandy! Let’s let dorko here stutter over Betty again like he usually does!”

The girl folded her arm through Marc’s and smiled, “Yeah, dorko flirting when I’m sober makes me throw up. And not in a good way! Let’s get out of here! Ah….here she is; nerd alert! I can’t watch! It’s like the bizarro version of Lassie! Woof, woof, Betty!” She laughed as they left Henry; who almost ran smack into Betty.

She, too, look startled to see Henry there on the twenty-eighth floor, “HENRY! What are YOU doing here? Is there...um...something you needed? Can I help you?”

He swallowed, clearly nervous and tongue-tied in her presence, “Oh, hey, Betty, uh, I...well...I….um…”

She smiled shyly and blushed, then spied the form in his hand, “Is that for me?”

He looked down, dumbfounded for a moment, then suddenly came to himself and handed her the form, “Oh, right! Well, yeah, it’s for...uh...your boss, actually. Could you...uh, see that Daniel fills this out and bring it back to me by the end of the week, please, Betty? They need it ASAP! You know, as soon as…”

“I know what it means.” Betty smiled, and bit her lower lip, shifting somewhat uncomfortably, then out of nowhere, Daniel appeared from his office, grabbing the form, which Betty and Henry both still had hold of, neither quite willing to let it go out of their hands.

“Is this my expense report? Yeah, I got this, Betty. I’ve got all my receipts for you in my office. Come on in and I”ll give them to you. Thanks, Herbert, was it? I appreciate you bringing this to me in person. Betty and I’ve got it from here. Goodbye.”

Henry gave Daniel a surprised and slightly annoyed look at his obvious quick dismissal of him, “Okay, Mr. Meade. Nice to see you, Betty. Goodbye.”

She blushed and smiled, “Nice to see you, too, Henry. Goodbye.”

As soon as Henry left, Daniel pulled Betty into his office, “Come on, Betty. We need to talk!”

Betty sighed, and looked at Daniel, puzzled at his abrupt behavior towards poor Henry.

Daniel closed the door, and pointed to the chaise for her to have a seat, then started pacing nervously. 

She brushed off Daniel’s treatment of the accountant and looked up at her boss, expectantly, “Daniel, what’s wrong?”

Daniel sat perched on the edge of his desk, looking at her, as he rubbed his neck, clearly unsure how to approach her, “We...well, we seem to have a little problem, Betty.”

“And that’s why you were so rude to poor Henry just now? I thought you told me he liked me and I should ‘go for it’?”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, that’s before I heard the latest gossip about him. It seems there was some girl from back out west that he knocked up and took off here to hide out from, Betty. 

I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I think it’s best that you stear clear of that guy. He’s obviously more of a player than he lets appears to be!”

Betty looked at Daniel in shock, “Henry? Henry Grubstick? Got...some girl pregnant? I can’t believe it!” 

“Yeah, well, it was a surprise to me, too. He seems like a total nerd. But...I guess you never know. But I’d hate to see a nice girl like you get mixed up with some guy that would do that, Betty.”

 

“Sure, I guess so...wow! That’s...that’s incredible! I really can’t believe it!”

He nodded, and came to sit next to her on the chaise, “Yeah, I’m sorry, Betty. Are you okay? I know you really liked him.”

She sighed, as he placed his hand on the small of her back and patted her sympathetically, “Well...I guess I should have known better. I’m...okay, Daniel. Thanks for telling me.”

“Right. But, listen, there’s something else that’s sort of...um...how do I say this, being talked about, Betty. Normally, I don’t give a shit about office gossip here. 

Honestly, most of the stuff that’s rumored about me is true, anyway, so...well, what do I care, you know? But I know you’re not like that. And…well…”

Betty looked at him, “Daniel...just tell me what you heard. It’s about me?”

“Uh, yeah. Well, actually...it’s about both of us, Betty. There’s a big story that stupid Suzuki started after you and I were photographed at the restaurant together and then...well, I guess we weren’t as successful at shaking all the paparazzi as we thought we were. 

It seems they saw us crashing that wedding and singing karaoke, and then talking on the bridge…. so...well...the story is that you and I had an all night date. Betty...look, I’m really sorry.”

She started laughing and he looked puzzled, “What’s...what’s so funny?”

She shrugged, shaking her head, then looked down at herself, motioning, “Well...I don’t know. It just is, that’s all. I mean, seriously, why would anybody in their right mind think you would date me for goodness sake? It’s just crazy!”

“What’s so crazy about it?”

“Everything! You’re Daniel Meade, for goodness sakes!”

“Yeah, I know that, Betty. So?”

“So...so, you date supermodels and… actresses...and...you know, girls like Giselle, and Angelina Joli...not girls like me!”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, and and you see how well thats worked out for me so far. I go after sexpots like Sofia, who just end up breaking my heart, and making a national laughing stock out of me! Hell, I’d be a lot better off dating a nice, sweet girl like you, if you ask me. 

You would never stab me in the back like her or stand me up, like some model! I mean, you quit your job for me. That was awesome! I know that couldn’t have been an easy decision for you. 

But you chose me over your job, even knowing how hard it would make things for you financially. That meant a lot to me, Betty.”

She looked down at his hand on hers, somewhat shyly and blushed, biting her lower lip, “Uh...sure, no problem, Daniel.” 

She held up her hand to ‘high five’ him again, but he just laughed, shaking his head, and kissed her on the cheek, “Hey, if we’re dating now, I think we can move past high fives and hugs, don’t you, Betty?”

She blushed, “I...uh...sure, Daniel. But...should I maybe, um...you know, keep my distance until those rumors die down? I mean, surely, the next supermodel you start dating they will see that you and I are just friends, so there’s nothing to really worry about, but…”

He looked at her and smirked, “Yeah, you know what, Betty, why don’t you take the day off, huh? I already kept you up all night just helping me forget about...her. The least I can do is give you the day off to recover and pay you overtime. 

I’ll see you Monday, okay? Have a nice weekend. And thanks for being such a great date.” He winked at her and stood up to go to his desk, “Goodbye, Betty.”

She looked at him in surprise but stood up to leave, before he changed his mind, “Okay, Daniel. If you’re sure. Thank you!”

He smiled, “Yeah, take it easy. You’re right; I’m sure we don’t have anything to worry about. The next girl I date will be great!”

She nodded, looking at him sympathetically, then walked over to give him a big hug, “Of course she will, Daniel. You’re a catch! Any girl would be lucky to be with you. You’ll see; there’s a great girl out there just dying to be your girlfriend. Sofia is an idiot!”

He grinned, almost blushing at her praise, “Thanks, Betty. You’re great. Henry really blew it!” 

He pulled away from her hug slowly, holding her by her shoulders as she blushed, then left, quickly, seeming flustered, “Right… Henry. Bye, Daniel!” 

She ran away, and rushed back to her desk, collecting her things, then headed for the stairs, not wanting to run into anyone in the elevator and hear their whispers and laughs at her expense. 

She figured Suzuki or whatever press had started circulating the ‘rumours’ about her and Daniel were simply making a point of just how low Daniel must have sunk since being dumped by Sofia Reyes that he would actually be seen on an ‘all night date’ with someone like her.

But it didn’t help her own self-confidence much to hear the snickers from her co-workers, and especially after the one-two punch Daniel had reluctantly just given her with the news about Henry and his impending fatherhood, Betty simply didn’t have the strength to deal with it all right now.

Daniel watched Betty leave, feeling worse for her than for him. She had done nothing but try and buoy his spirits in hanging out with him to try and take his mind off his heartbreak with Sofia and he hated seeing her heart suffering over that stupid Henry, and now this stupid business with the misunderstanding just making things harder for the poor girl.

Just after Betty had left, Wilhelmina strolled in, taking the smile off his face, “What is it, Wilhelmina? What do you want?”

“You don’t have to bite my head off, Daniel. Just because your sex life is in la toilette, don’t blame me! Some of us actually try and do our jobs without letting our personal lives interfere all the time.”

He sighed, leaning his backside against his desk again, and crossing his arms, “Well, good for you, Miss Slater. Do tell. Please tell me how to do that, and I’ll be more than happy to follow your lead. 

Personally, I’m sick to death of reading about every mistake I make on Page Six! Now, apparently, I’ve got poor Betty involved, too. She doesn’t deserve that. She was just trying to make me feel better.”

Wilhelmina cringed visibly, “Feel better? Please! I thought about eating lunch yesterday. Believe me; I have absolutely no interest in whatever it is you and little Miss Mexico do to while away the hours while the rest of us are working! 

I knew you had very little discernment when it came to who you bedded, but I at least thought you had some criteria. Apparently, I was giving you far too much credit.”

Daniel got up and walked to the diva, glaring at her angrily as he shook his finger in her face, “You shut up, ‘Willi’! I’d better not hear one more bad thing about Betty from you or anyone else at this magazine, is that clear? 

That girl deserves some respect! As far as I can tell, she’s one of the only ones who actually does her job around here. And yet you all treat her like shit, just because she doesn’t ‘sparkle and dazzle’ like the rest of you women who shoot your face full of poison and duck guck, and your ass full of fat. Just leave Betty alone, is that clear? You mess with her, and you mess with me!” 

He stormed out, leaving Wilhelmina, as well as Marc and Amanda, who had returned to the donut and several other employees who heard him yelling at the diva speechless at his intense tirade on Betty’s behalf.

Later that evening, Betty had a pan of flan in front of her, and was eating mindlessly as her nephew tried to console her by excitedly telling her all the latest ‘news stories’ about movie and fashion ‘stars’ he had heard, 

“Yeah, and there’s this one guy, Zacchery Boule. He was supposed to be some up and coming new playwright, but he was tragically killed on a motorcycle when the ‘it girl’ on the back tossed off her helmet because she thought it messed up her hair and he ran over it, and wiped out on the side of a cliff!”

Betty just nodded, with her mouth full, “That’s great, Justin.” She mumbled mindlessly, not really listening to his rambling, “Good job. I’m sure he’s amazing.”

Justin sighed, putting his hand on hers, seeing his aunt clearly had other things on her mind, “Is this about that guy you liked, Ab? That Hairy guy with the grabby uh...man part?”

“What? Justin, what on earth are you talking about?” She looked at him as if he had two heads.

“Um...you know, wasn’t that his name? The...nerdy guy you had the crush on at Mode? I heard you tell your friend Christina on the phone, then Mom in the kitchen that the guy you thought was so nice turned out to be a big jerk, didn’t he?”

She shrugged, taking another bite and sighed, “Yeah. I guess so. Men...”  
Justin gave her a look, “Sorry, Justin. I didn’t mean...well, not all men, of course. Daniel was really sweet. He felt bad about...some stuff and that I was up all night trying to cheer him up and take his mind off Sofia, so he gave me the rest of the day off and said he’d pay me overtime.”

Justin nodded, looking at his aunt with renewed interest, “Yeah, Daniel is kind of a dreamboat. I think that woman must be insane for treating him like that! Wait, I meant to ask you, are you and he...like actually dating now? That’s what they said on the news before.”

Hilda walked in, and sat down, grabbing a spoon, “Justin, I’ve told you a million times, that gossip stuff you listen to all the time with your aunt and grandpa is NOT the news! It’s a bunch of nosy pokes who make up lies about celebrities when they can’t find any real news to talk about! 

Now, GO, do your math homework, or I’m going to end up having to talk your grandpa into making more cupcakes for your teacher to bribe her into passing you again! I want to talk to your aunt Betty.”

Hilda and Betty ate in silence for a few minutes, both vying for the last spoonful of flan. Betty put her spoon down, and sighed, waving at her sister, then put her head down on the table in defeat, “Take it! I’m not even hungry anyway! I’m stuffed!”

“Well, yeah, I guess so, mami. You’ve been eating this whole pan of flan all by yourself for the last half hour. Ever since you came home early. I was going to ask you if you thought I could come help out at Mode. 

Especially since you seem to be all buddy buddy with your boss, staying out all night with him! It’s that or me as the chip chick, now that I don’t have a job. You’ve seen my resume.”

Betty put her head up curiously, “I’ll...talk to Daniel, Hilda. But I can’t promise anything.”

Hilda got up and went to the kitchen, then came back with two cupcakes, putting one in front of her sister, who made a face, holding her stomach, then shook her head, “No thanks! I think I’m gonna be sick, I ate so much!”

Hilda shrugged, and sat down, eating both cupcakes, closing her eyes as she savored them, “Your loss. Mmm…” 

After a few minutes, Betty kept her arms crossed on the table, and held her head up, waiting for Hilda to finish her treat.

“So?”

“What?” Hilda acted innocent.

Betty rolled her eyes, “Come on, let’s hear it. I know you’ve got some opinion about what people are saying about me and Daniel. You know it’s not true. Nothing happened! It’s ridiculous! That Suzuki and all of them are nuts! Why would he be interested in me?”

“Hey, he could do worse. What’s so terrible about you? You are my baby sister, Betty. You know I hate it when anybody gives you a hard time.”

“Yeah, I know. And I appreciate it. But what I don’t get is if you think I’m so great, why you still tried to convince me to stay with a guy who cheated on me! I can do better. I know I can. I may not be Giselle, but...I at least deserve someone who’s faithful to me. Someone who likes me for who I am.”

Hilda nodded, looking at her sister skeptically, “Someone like that accountant you have the crush on, you mean?”

“What? Him? NO! He...well, he’s not who I thought he was. I found out some really disturbing things about him today. He’s not at all what he seems like at work, I guess.”

“What do you mean?”

Betty sighed, “He got some girl pregnant. An ex I think, from out West, where he’s from, I guess.”

Hilda put her hand on top of Betty’s, “Oh, Betty. I really am sorry, honey. I know you had a crush on him. But...well, you know. Whatever is meant to be will work out. I was thinking about what you said about Walter and...well, you’re right. If the guy cheats on you now, before you two are even married, he’ll do it again. 

Once a cheater, always a cheater! You do deserve better. I’m sorry I wasn’t supporting you before. I just don’t want you to...you know...end up alone, like me. That’s all. I made my mistakes. 

And now; well, I have Justin and you know how much I love him. He’s a fantastic kid. But I wish I had someone to help me with things sometimes. It’s hard being a single parent.”

There was a sudden pounding on the door, causing Hilda to jump up, “Are you expecting anybody?”

Betty shook her head, “No. Are you?”

“Uh uh. Well, other than Ed McMahon with that giant million dollar check he owes me.”

Betty smiled, “Right.”

“I got it.” Hilda went and stared blankly as she opened the door, “Hello. Can I help you?”

“Stand aside. I’m here to speak to your uh...what is it you people call each other, “Amigo? Habla Las English, Senorita?”

Hilda rolled her eyes as Marc St. James stepped into the room, “Oh, right, I forgot what squalor you live in. I mean, lovely home you have, again, Betty. Love what you’ve done with the place. Listen, I’m here on orders to take you directly to the spa. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred pesos. Let’s go!” He hurried to Betty, trying to take her arm.

Hilda stood next to him, and he screamed shrilly, “What is your problem? Betty’s not going anywhere with you. What is this? Why are you here, anyway? Her boss actually gave her the rest of the day off for a change. She’s earned it. She works at that place non-stop and they don’t pay her squat considering all she does for that man! What’s he want now? To pick out his socks for him? Do you realize she missed most of Thanksgiving because of him?”

Marc backed away at first, then smiled as he saw Justin come downstairs, “What’s the screaming about? Is Psycho on TMC again?”

“No, this person was just leaving.”

Marc swatted Hilda away and backed past her to try and grab Betty again, “NO! I’m here on Wilhelmina’s orders. She said we are going to give you a full body make-over. 

 

Apparently she knows some really amazing people can work miracles. She said she wants you to sparkle and dazzle tomorrow!”

He looked at Betty and made a face, waving his hand over her in disgust, “Well...as much as possible, I guess. Come on, let’s go. Who knows how long this will take.”

Justin walked over, and smiled, “Hey, Marc.”

“Oh, hey, kid. You’re Betty’s son, right? How’s it going?”

“Good. I’m her nephew, remember? So, Wilhelmina Slater is going to do a makeover for Aunt Betty? And she’s going to be dating Daniel Meade? Wow! And I thought it was stupid for me to believe in the tooth fairy at my age when that bully knocked out my tooth! I should have had more faith.”

Marc smiled, “Yeah, I guess so. Anyone who can get away with wings and tights rocks hard, kid. It takes guts. I promise I’ll bring back your uh...aunt in one peace, Justin. Do you want to come, too? At least I’d have someone interesting to talk to while I’m waiting.”

Justin looked at his mother hopefully, but Hilda shook her head, “Absolutely not, young man! And you’d better not keep my sister out all night, either, Mister! 

What kind of place is it that makes a girl stay out all night with her boss, then sends her home, only to come make her go out again the next night. Don’t answer that! Betty, are you sure you trust this guy? Do you want me to leave Justin with papi and come with you?”

Betty sighed reluctantly, “No, it’s fine, Hilda. Marc knows if he gives me a hard time, Daniel will kill him.”

Marc raised his eyebrows, “Yeah, that’s the word. The man must be suffering extreme mental anguish after his public humiliation!”

Hilda narrowed her eyes, and stepped closer to Marc, “I’m warning you, little man…”

He shrieked shrilly, putting up his hands, and closing his eyes, “Please! Don’t kill the messenger! I’m just here on Wilhelmina’s bidding.”

“Fine. Just try and bring her back in one piece and not keep her out all night again. The poor girl needs some sleep!”

“Hey, I make no promises. Besides, what’s the big deal? Clearly the ‘beauty rest’ thing isn’t working so far. I promise one thing; when Wilhelmina’s ‘people’ get done with the chunky chalupa here, she’ll at the very least look much, much better. Which will be a blessing to all of us who have to look at her every day.”

“Shut up...you little….” Marc hid behind Betty against the wall as they left. Once they got outside to the waiting town car, Marc shuddered, pulling his overcoat close and whipping his opera scarf around his neck, looking back, “That sister of yours is a scary person, Betty! She should be one of the security for Shakira when she comes to open Fashion Week. Her PR people wanted someone who could go under cover.”

Betty’s eyes widened, and she smiled, stopping to hug Marc once they got in the back, “Marc, that’s actually a great idea! Thank you! I’ll talk to Daniel about it. You’re brilliant!”

Marc screamed again, pushing himself away from Betty, “Please, Betty! Control yourself. I’ve already been screamed at by Wilhelmina, and threatened by your slightly more attractive but aggressive sister tonight. I have to draw the line somewhere. I refuse to be sexually molested by the likes of you of all people. No means no! I may have delicate features, but I can still defend myself!” He put up his hands in a somewhat pathetic ‘karate’ stance, causing Betty to giggle. 

“What? Why are you laughing?”

Betty continued to shake her head, pretending to try to kiss Marc on the cheek, “Come on, Marc...you don’t know karate at all. You’re so funny! Now, tell me, what’s this all about, anyway? Why in the world does Wilhemina of all people want to give me some kind of spa ‘beauty treatment’ and makeover? What’s in it for her?”

Marc shrugged, looking out the window, “Kindness.”

“Kindness? Right!”

He laughed, “Well, okay. You’re right. Even I didn’t buy that. Fine, if you must know; I’ll tell you. Just don’t try and touch me again. 

But just remember, you didn’t hear this from me. Willi would skin me alive and feed me to Rosie O’Donnell if she thought I spilled the beans.”

“I’m listening, Marc.”

“Well...apparently your boss went psycho and told Willi with the whole office listening how great you are and how if she or anyone else messed with you they would have to deal with him and she has it in her head that he’s...uh...gone insane or something.”

“Insane? Daniel? No, he’s not! I mean, he’s upset about the Sofia thing, sure. He was sort of depressed about it, of course. That’s understandable after getting dumped on TV, though.”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. She is just convinced that the man actually has feelings for you.”

“ME? Is this because of that stupid thing Suzuki and the press said about us being out all night? That’s garbage! It wasn’t really a date! Is everyone crazy? Geez! We’re just friends!”

“I understand that. I know Daniel’s far too shallow to see past all your...uh...Mexican bric-a-brac and tortilla weight. But evidently my queen thinks he’s in some kind of ‘love bubble’ and has blinders on to your hideosity. 

So...she’s got it in her head that if she plays fairy godmother to you, he’ll be all Lady GaGa over you and whisk you off to a castle somewhere to get married and have lots of ugly babies and stay out of her hair once and for all so she can rule Mode like she was always meant to!” 

Marc got more and more excited, his eyes wide as he acted out his leige’s ‘vision’ and he finished his tale with a dramatic flourish of his hands in the air.

Betty’s mouth dropped open, “What? Are you sure it’s not Wilhelmina that’s lost her mind, Marc? That’s...that’s...well, crazy! Daniel and me? Married! Married? I...I...she’s the one who’s insane!”

He shrugged, “Clearly. But I still have to humour her. She’ll get over it when she sees you’re still an ugly duckling no matter how much she huffs and puffs at her beauticians and stylists, or threatens to neuter them. No one’s THAT much of a miracle worker! No offense… well...you know what I mean. You’re not exactly...Cinderella material.”

Betty sighed, and nodded, “Right. Exactly.”

Daniel hadn’t been able to sleep most of the night. Finally, that afternoon he made a command decision. 

Hilda went to the door, and rubbed her eyes, blinking at Daniel, standing in the doorway, “What are YOU doing here now? Geez! What in the world is going on over at that place, huh? First you keep my sister out all hours. Then I hear all this crazy gossip about you two, suddenly being an item. 

Betty tells me that nerdy guy in accounting knocked some girl up. Are you sure it’s not you? That doesn’t seem normal. You’re way more of a player than that guy!”

Daniel nodded, seeming impatient as he looked around, his hands behind his back, “Yeah, I know. It does seem kind of weird. I couldn’t believe it when I heard it either. But...apparently, the girl kept calling him at work, threatening to have his wages garnished for child support anyway, so he gave his notice late yesterday and said he’s going back out west in two weeks. 

Is...uh...Betty here? I got a text from her suggesting that I ask if you wanted a job during Fashion Week as Shakira’s extra security from Mode.”

They both heard a shriek as Justin came running down the stairs, “YES! She’ll take it! Oh my GOD, Mom! This is fantastic! Are you here to take AB out? I really do believe in fairies!” Justin started clapping his hands excitedly as Daniel grinned.

“I...uh, well...yeah. Sort of. I just wanted to see if Betty wanted to come with me to a Gala before the official opening of Fashion Week tomorrow night. I need a plus one. And I...uh...wow! Betty? Is that really you?”

Betty came down the stairs slowly. She had been waxed, coiffed, and groomed. Her hair was smooth and wavy and her make up wasn’t overdone, but flattered her face, highlighting her lips and eyes, which were now unencumbered by glasses.

She was no longer wearing metallic braces, but rather clear ones, which accented her beautiful smile. And her dress was extremely flattering. Red, slim-fitting and showing quite a fair amount of cleavage. 

She wore black Jimmy Choos and as she carefully descended the stairs, Hilda pulled her son away discreetly, “Come on, honey. Let’s go out for lunch.”

“Really? But Mom, I don’t want to eat too much. I’ll get fat!”

“Fine, we’ll get something low calorie. Just hurry up and grab your coat.”

He obliged, grinning as he watched Daniel’s reaction to his aunt’s new improved fashions and make-over. “I believe. I believe!”

As soon as they left, Daniel glanced towards the kitchen, “Is your...uh dad here?”

She shook her head, “He had to go in to work today. Overtime...Hilda lost her job.”

“I heard. I got your text. Great idea about your sister.” He held up his phone.

She nodded, and walked shyly towards him, “You...have something you don’t want me to see, Daniel? Why are your hands behind your back?”

He gave her that goofy lopsided grin of his, “You know me too well, Betty. I can’t hide anything from you, can I? Here. These...uh ...these are for you.”

She blushed, taking the stunning bouquet of mixed flowers from him, daisies, roses, and various other flowers, mostly in pink and purple. 

She rushed to find a vase in the kitchen, then set them out on the table, fussing over them, “For me? But...Daniel...who ordered these? Not Amanda, I hope, because…”

He shook his head, “I did, Betty. I’m not totally helpless you know.”

She gave him a look and he laughed, “Okay,fine. My mom helped a little. But I did order them myself. I wanted to ask if you’d come to the Fashion Week Gala with me next week. I brought flowers for you. 

Can I ask...uh...what’s with the make-over? Is that...for my bene...um...for me? Who did this to you?”

Betty looked hurt as she looked down somewhat self-consciously at her cleavage, “Oh, you...uh don’t like it?”

“No! I mean, YEAH! It’s great! I...uh...you look great! But, I was just wondering why you suddenly decided to do all this. How much overtime am I paying you, anyway?” he teased, grinning somewhat wolfishly as he stepped closer.

She rolled her eyes, blushing, “It’s not...uh, actually, Wilhelmina did this.”

Daniel looked nonplussed, and stepped backwards, “Wilhelmina? Why? Why in the HELL would she do anything so...so… uh...NICE? Did she hit her head or something?”

Betty laughed, “She must have, I guess. It’s a long story. Let’s just say she’s suddenly decided to stop playing the wicked witch and become more like...a good witch. At least for now. You talked to her...about me? I heard you sort of threatened her? Really?”

He nodded, somewhat embarrassed as he remembered vaguely yelling something at the top of his lungs at the woman with the entire staff listening. 

Talk about wearing his heart out on his sleeve! At least this time, no one was handing him back his ring or telling him what a good sport he was on TV as she crushed his heart. 

In fact, it seemed that Betty wasn’t even thinking about that stupid accountant who he knew had crushed her heart. She smiled as he held out his arm, “You look like you’re ready to go right now! Do you have something else to wear to the ‘ball’ next week, Cinderella?”

She nodded, smiling shyly, “Uh huh. I got a few things.”

“From Wilhelmina? Wow...I’ve got to yell at her more often! You look...you look...really hot, Betty!”

She bit her lower lip and looked down, still a bit unsure if any of this was real, “Really? You’re not just saying that?”

He shook his head, smiling from ear to ear, as he escorted her outside to the waiting town car, “Nope. I’m not just saying that, Betty. I mean it. You’re so...well...sexy! I mean...well, sorry, but you are! You look gorgeous. 

But you know that’s not why I came to ask you out. I mean...well, I didn’t even know about...uh...all this! I just had such a good time with you before. I was hoping we could go out again. But this time, I promise I’ll get you home at a decent hour, okay?”

Betty smiled, looking down at first, then flitting her eyelids back up to look at him, somewhat flirtatiously, “Okay, Daniel. Um..is this...like a DATE?”

He grinned and leaned over the seat close enough to whisper in her ear, “You bet your cute ass it is, Betty! I think it’s about time you saw that you’re better than Giselle or any model for that matter, and especially better than well...you know….her! 

Look, Betty, I know you just got out of your relationship with what’s his name, the little guy who likes potatoes and you’re probably not really over thinking about Henry the accountant.

But...we had such a great time the other night and...I...I...started thinking. They say that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. 

If I just keep sleeping with the same kind of women all the time and don’t make a change then how can I ever expect anything different, you know?”

Betty looked shocked and a little apprehensive, “Sleep with? Daniel...I don’t um…”

He smiled, seeming embarrassed at first, and holding up his hand, “No! No, I didn’t mean that, Betty! I just meant...you know, I need to stop...doing that all the time. Actually date a nice girl for a change.”

He stepped closer to her and looked down into her eyes, lifting up her chin, “A nice girl like you, maybe?”

She blushed at first, then suddenly smiled, “I’m not THAT nice, Daniel. Just ask Marc. He’s scared of my whole family!”

Daniel laughed, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close, and leaned down, resting his forehead against hers, as he smirked, “Great! Because God knows I can’t be all that good, Betty. 

I mean, technically...we’ve already known each other way longer than any ‘relationship’ I’ve ever tried to have with a woman. So… well...I’m willing to ‘wait’ as long as you want. But…”

Betty pushed away slightly, “Daniel!”

“What? Don’t give me that, this is our first date stuff, Betty. As far as the world is concerned, we’re already ‘an item’, remember? 

And you can’t tell me you don’t believe in magic. Evidently we’ve turned the evil ice queen into Glynda the good witch and you’re...”

She put her arms around his neck and giggled, “I’m what, Daniel?”

He smirked, “Hot?”

She rolled her eyes, “Thank you. But…”

He pulled her closer by the waist, and started kissing her forehead, then her face, “Sorry...I was distracted by how great you look now, Betty. But what I came here to tell you was that I love spending time with you. You make me really happy. I never met anyone who can make me laugh and uh...sing before. So, do you want to go out with me?”

She laughed, “I thought we already did that?”

“Yeah. I know. But, really go out with me. Not as a ‘pretend’ stand in for some stupid model. Or as my witty assistant to discuss your much-needed raise, but as my...girlfriend. My actual girlfriend. We’re already friends. And...well, you’re definitely a girl!” 

She elbowed him and blushed as he leered at her slightly, “Daniel! Cut it out!”

“What? Did you really think I wouldn’t notice that you finally let the uh...’girls’ out, Betty? Come on, you have MET me, right?”

Betty rolled her eyes, “Daniel! You’re ...crazy!”

He nodded, leaning forward to kiss her, “Sure. I know it. Crazy, stupid, in love.”

“What? Seriously? Oh, you mean...Sofia?” 

He kissed her again, then went for her neck, “Yes, Betty. Seriously. And no, I don’t mean her. I never should have proposed to...that woman in the first place. I don’t know what I was thinking. I guess I just wanted to be in love. But what I didn’t realize was...I already was. Just not with her.”

Betty’s eyes widened, as she pointed to herself, “You mean…”

He nodded, smiling, “Yeah, Betty. It’s been you all along. You’re the one I love spending time with. I don’t know any other woman I could spend all night with and have such a great time, just hanging out with you.”

She smiled, “I had a great time, too, Daniel. But...you really think…”

He kissed her again, this time for longer, and grinned, “Yes, Betty, I really think I’m in love with you. And I think you might feel the same.”

She could barely catch her breath when he kissed her again, pulling her closely around the waist, then tenderly holding her face as he continued to kiss her face.

“I...um...Daniel...I...maybe.”

“Maybe? I tell you I’m in love with you and all I get is a maybe?”

She protested, “Well, in all fairness, you did just propose to another woman, Daniel.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Yeah, but we both know I never would have done that if you hadn’t convinced me to, Betty!”

“Great! Now you’re blaming me?”

“No. I’m not blaming you. I’m just telling you how much influence you have over me. Because I love you.”

“I...I don’t know what to say to that, Daniel.”

“Yes you do.”

“Not really.”

“How about you love me, too?”

“I...I...don’t know.”

“You do, too!”

“You...don’t know me.”

“Yes I do, Betty! We both know each other. And we love each other. You know we do. And you know it has nothing to do with your little ‘make-over’ that Wilhelmina orchestrated. 

I had no idea she was even doing that. I just came over here tonight to ask you out and to see if I could get up the nerve to tell you how I felt about you, because I finally figured it out.”

She looked at him, surprised at how calm she suddenly was, as she looked into his eyes, “You did?”

“Yeah, Betty. I did.”

She had tears in her eyes, as she finally nodded, “I...do, too, Daniel. I’ve never had so much fun in my life with a man as I did with you. I always have a good time with you.”

He grinned, stroking her cheek, “Yeah, Betty? You wanna try that again? Come on, spit it out. What are you trying to say?”

She blushed, “I...I love you.”

He smiled confidently, “I knew it. I told you so.”

“Shut up, Daniel.”

He kissed her slowly this time, and looked into her eyes, smirking, “You’re so bossy, Betty!”


End file.
